Soul Calibur 4: The Other Story
by Stonetheman41
Summary: Ishi Masamune is haunted by his past. FOLLOW HIS JOURNEY AS HE FIGHTS, MAKES FREINDS, ADN FINDS OUT THE SHOCKING TRUTH!


YO YO YO! It's me Stone! I'm here with a Soul Calibur 4 story. Please note: All characters that are custom I made, so please do not say I copied you if characters name's, style's weapons' are the same as mine. I DO NOT OWN SOUL CALIBUR OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHT FUL OWNERS. THANK YOU. NOW ON WITH THE STORY. _**SOUL CALIBER 4: THE "OTHER STORY"**_5 years ago… on that damned day…_**5 YEARS AGO -**__"Come on man, we won't get caught."_ Those words rang in the young boy's ears. "_I hope so, or else I'll personally kill you… That is if were not already dead." "Ah, shut up, will ya?"_ After those words they heard foot steps. "_Crap! The old man is coming!" "See! I told you!" "What are you two doing?!" "Nothing! We swear!" "You looked didn't you?!" "N-no, we didn't get that far- I-I mean w-we….um…" "I'll have to kill both of you now!" "WHAT?!" they both screamed out of pure terror. He came closer…and then… "Ishi! Get away I'll distract him!" "W-what?! No way man!" "Too bad!" He pushed the young boy down the stairs. "Damn you!" he screamed as he fell down the stairs. He ran out the door. As he did he heard screaming. And then blood splattered on the window. "OSAKA!"___ __**IN THE PRESENT_**_ He awoke from his nightmare. The same night mare he's had for the past 5 years. He got up from his bed. After getting dressed he left his room. Said thank you to the inn keeper, and went on his way. His name is Ishi Masamune. He walked through the busy-as-always market. Today he joined a mercenary group called the "Kamayan warriors". "All right mates, listen up. We have a big job today. Our employer wants us to capture the princess. Obviously that's going to be hard. The castle has super tight security. So, were going to attack at night, 11:00 P.M. sharp alrighty? They want the princess alive. All right we've got exactly 12 hours before we strike so go get ready!" Ishi walked through the alley-ways. Pretty convenient for him, so he doesn't have to walk through a couple thousand people. He heard a noise. He turned around but no one was there. He turned to walk but saw a "ninja", as they were called. "What do you want?" he asked bitterly. "…" The ninja kept silent. Then rushed at Ishi. "Ugh, great, now I've got kill before my mission?" He sighed then he unsheathed his sword. The sword had a blue handle, the blade was black, but extremely sharp. The blade was passed down his family. It was the Masamune blade. Ishi guarded. The ninja pulled out his daggers and slashed away at Ishi. Ishi dodged most of the slices, the ones he didn't dodge he blocked. Ishi saw his opportunity to strike. He slashed upward, and cut the ninja's left hand. The ninja dropped his dagger in his left hand. Ishi kicked the ninja in the stomach, and the ninja backed off a few feet. The ninja slashed at Ishi but missed. Ishi thrust his sword into the ninja's chest. He pulled the blade out and the ninja fell. "Great now I have to spend money to get this sword cleaned, But…who the hell are you?" That question was never answered._ _**Biography time: Ishi_Masamune_**__**AGE: 18BIRTHDATE: 7/21/60BIRTHPLACE: UNKNOWNBLOOD TYPE: ABWEAPON: MasamuneHair color: BlackHeight: 5'8Weight: 158 : WhiteHair Style: Wild shortFavorite color: RedFavorite food: Pork chops_**_ Ishi kept walking until he reached his destination, the pub. 4 hours of hanging around, he met up with the other mercenaries. _**10:55 P.M.**_: "Alright mates, lets charge!" The mercenaries broke through the windows and attacked the guards. Ishi on the other hand snuck to the princess' chamber. He silently "knocked out" the guards. And proceeded into her room. She was asleep. Or so he thought. He tried to grab her and she rolled out of her bed and screamed. "Agh! Shut up before I'm caught!" "THAT'S THE POINT YOU CUR!" "That wasn't very nice…" he said. He grabbed her shoulder and she kneed him in a place that should not be kneed. "Ow!" he screamed in agony. "Look just come with me and you won't be hurt, I swear it on my family name!" "Oh, and what is your 'family name'?" she asked. "Masamune." he said. "…Very well.""W-wait, what?" he was really confused. "I'll explain later." "Fine by me!"_** They escaped and ran off to the woods. **_"As you know I am Princess Tiema. And your that Ishi fellow. Masamune is one of our family's biggest guardians."Okay.." replied Ishi. "What about your friends?" she asked. "Ah, screw 'em, I've got much bigger things to do." "Like…?" she continued. "Look I need you help, I'm looking for Soul edge and I hear you know it's whereabouts?" As soon as he said that everything turned eerie. "Yes…" she replied. "Well… Let's go!" "W-wait, We have to go to the temple first that's it's first step to finding the blade." "Okay?" replied Ishi. They went to the temple of saints. The temple was about 400-500 years old. "Look! Someone's there." said Tiema. Ishi stared Wide-eyed at the man. "O-Osaka?!" said Ishi. "Hm? Hey look if it isn't Ishi. Ishi ran up to him. "Your alive but how?" "You want to know? Well you see…" Osaka punched Ishi in the stomach. "W-What the-?!" struggled Ishi. "I already have Soul edge. So forget about getting it. I'm not the Osaka you knew. I'm much stronger now. Don't toy with me and you won't get hurt. Now I'm off to find Soul Calibur." Ishi passed out._

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! I hope you like this story!**_


End file.
